vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Allen Walker
Summary Allen is the main hero of the series. He was abandoned by his biological parents because of the supposed "deformity" of his left arm (which was later revealed to be caused by his Innocence). He was eventually found and adopted by a traveling performer named Mana Walker on Christmas Day. Some time later Mana died, and Allen, tormented with grief and manipulated by the Millennium Earl, turned Mana into an Akuma, hoping that his beloved surrogate father would be fully resurrected. But the Mana Akuma cursed Allen and sliced through his left eye, leaving the "Pentacle" — the mark of the Akuma — which scars the left side of his face. This enabled his left eye to see the souls trapped within the Akuma from then on. It was at this same moment that Allen's left arm first invoked as an Anti-Akuma weapon, which instinctively destroyed the Mana Akuma. During the course of this traumatic event, Allen's hair turned from brown into a stark white. Allen eventually meets Cross Marian, a General of the Black Order, who explained to Allen the ways of the Akuma and the trapped souls within them: Once a soul becomes trapped inside an Akuma, they are trapped forever; and that the only way to save one is to exorcise them from their Akuma vessel. Allen subsequently became Cross' disciple and spent the next three years with him before being sent to the Black Order to become an official exorcist. During this time, Allen was tormented by his master's constant irresponsible behavior and forced into various odd-jobs to pay off the debts that General Cross accumulated. This, coupled with Marian's womanizing ways and harsh treatment towards Allen, led to Walker fearing more than respecting his master whom he never speaks fondly of. In fact, when Jasdevi claims that Cross is like a demon, Allen denies this and instead insists that Cross is a real demon. In addition, when Jasdevi reveal that the debts Cross left to them total about 2 million yen, Allen grows demon horns, laughs at them, and calls their debts small change in comparison to his own, leaving Lavi to wonder just how much money Allen's been made to pay. In addition to being physically fit and skilled at combat (as evident by his ability to fight and dodge Fou without the use of his Innocence), Allen has a few odd talents and skills. Because of the many debts Allen was forced into paying by Cross, he learned to play cards and gamble at a very young age, though his initial purpose was to practice his numb deformed left hand. He also learned how to cheat and win through deception and doesn't hesitate to use these tactics whenever necessary. In fact, he is quite proud of his talents. This is a stark contrast to his polite and courteous nature and often surprises his friends who wouldn't expect such a dark side to Allen and has caused them to wonder just what Cross has done to him. Walker also possesses circus abilities such as juggling and acrobatics, which he learned from traveling with Mana who was himself a circus clown by trade. Inspector Levrier and Cross have both referred to a "player" (as in one who plays a musical instrument), and Cross has hinted that there may be more than one. Allen's synchronization ratio reached a maximum of 83% before having his Innocence destroyed by Tyki. Yet unknown to Allen, the Innocence lingered around as a hazy fog of particles; at the time, a direct reflection of his shattered state of mind. It wasn't until he came to an epiphany that he was able to seize control of his Anti-Akuma weapon once again and achieving his Innocence's true, fully-invoked form. When not activated, his arm is black and meets with his shoulder in a spiraling pattern that ends with tattoo-like emblem. Following this, the Order gave it the official designation of Crowned Clown (神ノ道化（クラウン・クラウン）, Kuraun Kuraun), due to its jester-like appearance when invoked. The kanji used in the name literally translates to God's Clown (神ノ道化, Kami no Douke). When invoked, Crowned Clown acts as a body-armored Innocence, forming a white-hooded cowl and sleeve of Innocence energy which covers his shoulders and right arm, while his left arm and hand become slender and black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask is always affixed to the cowl, which takes on various configurations and appearances. This transformation also changes Allen's usual hairstyle from flat to a spiky rear. As before, his Innocence possesses a certain degree of sentience, but as Crowned Crown is able to manipulate Allen's entire body like a marionette when incapacitated, or simply assisting in evasive tactics. He is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi in the Japanese version of the anime and Todd Haberkorn in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Natsu Dragneel, Tsukune Aono and Death the Kid. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 7-C | Low 7-C | At least 7-C '''| At least '''7-C Name: Allen "Crown Clown, God's Joker, Bean Sprout, Short Stack" Walker, The 14th Origins: D.Gray-Man Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Human Exorcist , Noah Clan Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, extreme cold resistance ( withstood an attack that has a temperature of -100 Celsius and was able to function perfectly fine in an area frozen to that temperature ), durability, endurance, has an eye that allows him to track Akumas as well as see the souls that are bound to them, Parasitic-Type Innocence, Innocence possesses some degree of sentience and is able to manipulate Allen's body like a marionette, fighting even when he is unable to fight, or helping him avoid attacks that his body alone could not, can re-forge his Innocence if damaged, Crown Clown provides enhanced defense and helpful abilities, the pressure from Allen's Innocence's spirit can give foes the sensation of death ( as shown in his fight with Tyki Mikk ), due to the implanted 14th memories Allen is able to control a vessel called Noah's Ark which uses trans-dimensional technology in turn allowing travel in between dimensions and the ability to create gates that allow access to and from the ark itself, will likely be able to use the 14th's powers which rivaled that of the Earl, skilled swordsman and musician, is able to to make Akuma confess and tell him things ( similar to Cross Marian's Akuma conversion ), Natural Noah abilities as Nea Walkers incarnation. Attack Potency: Small Town level ( destroyed a level 2 akuma with Kanda ) | Small Town level ( can easily one shot a level 3 Akuma who are able to survive Lenalee's most powerful technique for a prolonged amount of time ) | At least Small Town level ( casually disposes a level 3 Akuma, has wounded level 4 Akuma ) | Small Town Level ( was able to go head to head with a Fifth Illusion Style amped Kanda ), likely Town Level '( can defeat level 4 akuma's ) [[Speed|'Speed]]:'' High Hypersonic ''( saved someone from point blank level 1 Akuma bullets ), at least High Hypersonic ( could react to level 2 Akuma bullets ) | at least High Hypersonic+ '''( above level 3 Akuma speed ) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic ( reacted to level 4 Akuma automatic bullets point blank ) | At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class K (able to casually throw around thick stone pillars) | Class K+ | At least Class K+ | At least Class K+ '''| At least '''Class K+ Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class MJ+ | Class GJ | Class GJ+ '''| '''Class GJ+ Range: Average human melee range. Clown Belt can stretch one hundred or so meters. Various other attacks such as Edge End, Crown Edge and Death Orb can extend a few meters further than his usual melee range. Durability: Multi City-Block Level+ | Multi City-Block Level+ ( withstood multiple punches from an Awakened Tyki Mikk) | At least Multi City-Block Level+ ( took a beating from a Level 4 Akuma ) | Town Level via power-scaling | Town Leve'l+ 'Stamina: Reasonably large. ( fended off an army of Level 3 Akuma with virtually no assistance or breaks ) Standard Equipment: Parasitic-Type Innocence, Crown Clown, Cross Innocence, Timcampy, Sword Of Exorcism, Cursed Eye, Noah's Ark ) Intelligence: Extensive experience fighting Akuma. Extremely skilled poker player. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Allen's current Innocence is called Crown Clown, which is a development on his previous Innocence, Cross. '-Cross Grave V1:' At the first level of invocation, the Innocence's power can be channeled into one powerful stream, capable of crucifying and destroying multiple LV1 Akuma simultaneously. '-Cross Paling:' At its second phase of invocation, Allen's Innocence is capable of firing volleys of rod-shaped energy palings; these laser stakes are made of hard-light Innocence energy, which enables them to picket the ground and fence in the adversary, or to pile upon them; Allen may also stand atop the palings. '-Cross Spear:' Also in its second phase of invocation, Allen is capable of focusing the barrel of his Innocence-cannon to generate a spear-like energy paling, which can then be used like a sword. After advancing his Innocence into 'Crown Clown' Allen's stats increase as a collective and with this comes a variety of new moves. '-Cross Grave V2:' Allen crucifies and annihilates his targets by etching a cross onto them with his left hand, capable of destroying even LV3 Akuma with only a single talon. It can also be used defensively, generating a shield by drawing a cross in the air. '-Clown Belt:' The cape of Allen's cowl is released as a webbing of Innocence-energy that can be used to grasp objects, immobilize opponents, or form hardened spikes to impale enemies. It can also be released from the sleeve and glove on Allen's right arm. The ribbons of energy were once used by Crown Clown itself to wrap around Allen's limbs and control him like a puppet when Allen was too injured to move by himself. '-Crown Edge:' A projectile attack which unleashes a barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers on Allen's left hand. '-Edge End:' A swipe of raw destructive power dealt with Allen's fully-invoked claw. '-Sword of Exorcism:' Allen transmutes his left arm into a giant broadsword, because it is a part of his Innocence, Allen is able to wield it effectively in one hand despite its size. '-Death Orb :' Allen raises his sword into the air bringing forth an electrical current he then follows on to create a wide field of energy around himself which explodes outwards. When using the Sword of Exorcism, Allen can create a series of large explosions Key: Introduction Arc | The Vampire Of The Old Castle Arc |''' Noah's Ark Arc''' | Third Exorcist Arc | Searching For A.W. Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:D.Gray-Man Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7